Peter Walters (Spartan -001)
|realname=Peter Walters |image= |caption= Peter shortly after stealing a set of Spartan II armour. |spartantag= -001 |homeworld= Earth |birth=August 19th, 2457 |death=N/A |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6ft |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |affiliation=*UNSC *ONI |rank= Lieutenant in the Office of Naval Intelligence Section Zero. |specialty= Close Quarters Combat, Small Weapons, Rifles. |battles= |class=SPARTAN-I, ONI Operative }} =Basic Information= Personality Peter is the stuck up type, who likes to think he is better than everyone else. This is not without reason though, because 90% of the time he is. He likes to just get the job done, and doesn't care much for anything that gets in the way of his mission. He is quite serious when it involves his missions, although sometimes his personal feelings can make him take alternate solutions to getting things done. Origins Birth name: Nathan Pete Walters. Current name: Peter Walters. Peter was born on Earth in the year 2457. Not long after being born, his family were all killed in a tragic car accident. Peter joined the UNSC at 18, and quickly became one of the best of the best. His skills and tactics on the battlefield where unlike most. Some would say he was super human, completing tasks in under half the time. At the age of 20, he volunteered to take part in the upcoming ORION Project. He wanted something different than the UNSC. He wanted something new and exciting. Something with missions that weren't so easy. He then went through the augmentation process, and was trained up until the year 2491. After this time, he began to do small missions, and trained with ODSTs, until his official first assignment in the year 2496. He fought in many battles throughout the next few years, until eventually, in 2506, the ORION/Spartan I project was closed down, and he was reassigned to Section ZERO of ONI. After changing his appearance, name, and removing things such as his fingerprints, he was then put back into ONI as a new member, and his original identity as Nathan Pete Walters was listed as MIA. Peter chose the tag -001 once the Spartan I project finished up. He decided that he would start fresh, keeping this tag as a reminder of the lessons he had learnt as a Spartan I. =Working for ONI= Section ZERO Tension within ONI Although Peter had served in many battles for ONI and the UNSC before, he didn't take too kindly to ONI wanting him back. Peter was the Lone Wolf type. The type that would rather create his own job roles than be given strict ones to do. He was also the type that didn't see the point in needless killing unless there was no other way. Sadly, ONI had other plans. ONI wanted to break him down into a fearless killer. They only managed the fearless part. Settling In It took Peter a few months to truly relax and settle in. He continued to train on his own, and awaited his first assignment. He felt nervous, for it was very strange for him to get asked to be in Section Zero, but then left on his own for so long. He began to forget he was there for missions, and started mixing with people. Over the course of this time, he made a few friends, one of which being Daniel. Daniel was a calm individual who always seemed to care about others. He never spoke amount himself much, and Peter never learnt more than his first name, but he was a friendly person, and one of the nicest to be around in a place such as ONI. After making friends and training, Peter then went onto gaining more knowledge. Normally this would be a problem, but due to his past, and his level of clearance, Peter was fairly high up in ONI, and gained many connections. Peter already had access to section 3 due to his recent affairs in the ORION project, but he was told to keep everything from before he was Peter a secret from everyone, even fellow ONI staff. As he researched through the databases, he learnt that ONI wasn't as nice as it seemed, but he didn't know what to do about it, he practically was raised by ONI, so he tried to forget the negative information and focus on the tasks at hand. Looking through the personnel information, he found that his close friend Daniel was due to retire for unknown circumstances in a weeks time. Peter knew he couldn't question Daniel, as he wasn't suppose to know that information. Peter had no choice but to say goodbye in a weeks time, or so he thought. Peter was given his first assignment the following day. The First Mission Knowing Peter had a personal hatred for killing the innocent, ONI tasked Peter with what he would consider his hardest mission. He was given the mission of eliminating an entire family. The reasoning behind this mission was suspicious, and simply stated that the family were illegally helping the insurrectionists/rebels by supplying smuggled UNSC weapons. The official mission dating was February 13th 2510. Peter knew that something felt off about the case, but he had no option. This was the task he was given, and he had to complete it. If he was to fail, he would either be demoted, removed from ONI, or most likely, killed. The family were located on Peters home planet of Earth. Peter was to approach the family and take them out while they were sleeping in the middle of the night. Upon entering the home, he noticed that the family were still awake. He decided, with his pistol in hand, he would take them out in one go. Turning around the corner, he noticed that a birthday cake was on the table, and the family were gathered around it. Peter had been sent to kill a family on one of the childrens birthdays. Peter stood there, frozen, finger on the trigger. As he had second thoughts, he was pushed aside by another ONI agent. This ONI agent then proceeded to kill the family. These events would stay engraved into Peters brain for the rest of his life, and would serve valuable for his future actions. This ONI agent looked like a typical killer. Black hair, black tinted glasses, black pants and a black coat. As the other agent turned around, he looked right into Peters eyes. He then said the following into his radio. "Come in, this is Agent Grey. Peter has completed the mission objective, moving out for extraction". Peter didn't know what to do, he was so confused. Emotions rushed through his mind. Fear, Anger, Sadness, Relief. He followed Grey to the extraction, made it back to the headquarters, and didn't speak a word. This was Peters first mission, and it was one he would never forget. reach_19153092_Full.jpg|Peter in his new armour (fully customized) assassinating an elite officer. Halo reach character 7.png|Peters armour (mid customization) Halo reach character 6.png|Peters armour (no customization) BeFunky S1070009.jpg.jpg|Peter basics BeFunky null 1.jpg.jpg|Peter and the early days of ONI. Halo-Mortal-Dictata.jpg|Peter Walters seen on the right walking past. Category:Spartan I Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:UNSC